Be There For Me
by Russian Hunter
Summary: Two average marines fighting to save the human race, just like the rest. But not like all the others these two are in love. Love can only lead to problems in war. All is not fair in love and war. R & R please.


**1034 hours, July 14, 2532 (Military Calendar)\**

**Halo Ring F, Epsilon Lori system**

**Near the glassed planet Harvest**

It's hard to believe of it all ending here. Quite funny actually. Everything he'd been through only to die inches from his goal. His team of six spread out among the grey columns rising from the same colored floor and ceiling. Their bodies sprawled on the ground as spasms of pain shot through them. Oddly, at this time he was having visions of the past and a sence of peace. Visions of him and Shelby.

**2300 hours, April 13, 2524 (Military Calendar)\**

**Earth, Sol System**

**Charlestown, South Carolina, Fogstown High School**

The dresses swirling around the floor like confetti on parade day. The peoples vibrant faces aglow with jubilant happiness. The slow music sliding from the speakers in a rhythmatic fashion. Of course, Alex Frisk noticed none of this. The only object on his mind was the girl standing in front of him.

_Shelby Lichti was a major tomboy in aspects of appearance and personality. Her and Alex had been friends since they were kids . Meeting up as Shelby had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona. They made an odd pair walking home from their second grade classroom, Shelby with his ripped blue jeans, scuffed shirt and uncombed brunette hair and Alex with his slicked back red hair button-up shirt and ironed pants. _

_Alex and Shelby were an unlikely pair, but fitting none the less. Their appearance as well at their personalities were different. Alex was a shy, timid person, who always had the look of innocence about him. Shelby was a tough, outgoing girl who expressed herself with words rather than looks. Their differences were highlighted today as a local bully, Jeff, started to pick a fight with the wrong friend._

_"Hey ginger whereda think your going?" asked Jeff as he stood from the rock he was sitting on._

_"Umm…To class. Same place as you. " Alex slowly replied. _

_"You being smart with me ginger?" Jeff demanded getting worked up_

_"No, I'm not." Alex answered quickly._

_"I think ya are. And I Don't like people being smart with me." Jeff said with a shake of his head._

_"Leave him alone." Someone said from behind Alex_

_Turning Alex looked behind him to find who had come to his rescue. It was none other than Shelby, his new friend._

_"Ya, and whatcha going to do about it tomboy?" Jeff questioned casually._

_"Well I figured I might start with a punch to the gut, then an uppercut to the face, and fisnished by a knew to your stomach." Shelby stated simply._

_"Girl or not, I'm going to beat some sence into you." Jeff yelled running forward with his fists raised._

_Shelby did exactly what she said she would, starting off with a punch to the gut, an uppercut to the face, and finishing with a knee to the stomach. She walked over to Alex and just ushered him away from where Jeff lay with a bloody nose on the ground. As they walked away from school Alex said, "Thanks for helping me out." "No problem," Shelby replied with a smile as they walked into the school, " Just remember I'm here for you, but I need you here for me." "You got it." Alex said returning the smile, "friends forever." "Ya friends forever." Shelby whispered to him._

_Ever since then he and her had been two peas in a pod. Always together, but always friends. Alex however, didn't want to be only friends. His love for Shelby was deep inside him, for he was afraid she wouldn't like him back, which would ruin their friendship. So he kept his thoughts of her to himself. Where they piled up and started to fill his entire body._

Good times swirled inside his head. Along with some bad ones that seemed funny now. All of these thoughts surfacing with the image of her as his forever.

_Going through elementary school was great, as they were together. Alex feared that they would be broken apart by the middle school's pull. But as it turned out Shelby wasn't accepted as well for her being a tomboy. As a result she never even had a chance to gain new friends. As highschool came and went, Alex could barely control his feeling now. They were threatening to burst from him at any moment. Finally a month before prom did he ask her._

_"Hey, Shelby," asked Alex "You got a minute?"_

_"For you I do" She replied with a small smile._

_"I was wondering…if…..you….would…go to senior prom with me." Alex finally stammered._

_"Oh…..let me think about it" She said with many feelings crossing her face._

_"Ye ok" Alex said frowning._

_After Shelby went home she went straight to her room, where she contemplated this development. She didn't even notice as her mom entered through the doorway. _

"_Hey sweetie, whats wrong?" _

"_Well nothing's __**wrong**__," Shelby admitted "It's just you know my friend Alex?" _

"_You mean your best friend, nice, smart, Alex?"_

"_Yes, well he asked me out to prom, and I feel light and wonderful about it. I don't know what it is about him, but I loving being around him. _

"_Well honey, say yes to him. You're in love." And with that her mom left._

_Love? How could she be in love with her best friend. These thoughts followed her as she finally admitted defeat and slept._

_The next morning she found Alex by his locker. _

_Before she could speak he said "Hey I'm sorry about asking you earlier. I was out of line."_

_"No, you weren't," She spoke softly, "I feel the same way about you. My answer is yes."_

_"You mean it?" He shouted with a huge smile._

_"Yes. But remember. I'm here for you and you have to be there for me." she answered with a smile of her own._

_"Always."_

After dancing for a while the two decided to find a nice quiet spot to sit. They headed outside and spotted a wooden bench overshadowed by two young maples, where they promptly sat.

"I love you so much Shelby" Alex stated, while looking into her eyes.

"As do I" She replied, staring at him with the same concentration.

"Nothing will ever break us apart, not even if we both joined the army." And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
